enfermo
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi el título no se si tiene algo que ver, eso lo veréis vosotros ... Naruto y Sasuke son peridistas y compañeros de trabajo, Naruto quiere atrapar a Orochimaru asta llegar a la obsesión, Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron una relación pero una semana antes de la boda Naruto dejó a Sasuke ... Naruto llegará a descubrir que pasó con Sayuri y por que el comportamiento de Naruto es tan frío?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

Naruto acababa de llegar a su apartamento, todo estaba oscuro. Era de noche y tarde, se dirigió a su habitación y se notaba que aparte de cansado estaba enfadado ya que no consiguió lo que deseaba en su salida con Gaara, entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio y encendió el ordenador, se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber que escribir ya que necesitaba información y recordó lo de la mañana cuando fue a trabajar con Sasuke su compañero de trabajo

**Recuerdo**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la oficina de su jefa Tsunade, ya que mas llegar al trabajo fueron llamados por esta

-Naruto, Sasuke, de a partir de ahora tendréis dos semanas de vacaciones y pueden que se alargue-dijo Tsunade seria sin dejar de mirar unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio donde estaba ella sentada

-por que-gritó Naruto enfadado y la rubia lo miró seria cosa que Sasuke solo miraba a la mujer con aburrimiento-no tienes derecho

-soy tu jefa y harás lo que te digo-dijo Tsunade

-es por el articulo que escribí que involucraba a Orochimaru de pederasta-la mujer suspiró sonoramente y se levantó con enfado

-tengo que apartaros de esta investigación-dijo Tsunade-es por el bien de vosotros sobre todo de ti, Naruto, te estás metiendo en temas escurridizos y te recuerdo que no eres policía eres periodista-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza

-por mi está bien-dijo Sasuke como si eso no fuera con él

-investigaré por mi cuenta-dijo con odio Naruto-y recuperaré a Sayuri por que ese tipo la tiene-Sasuke solo cerró los ojos y se giró para marcharse del lugar, Tsunade solo miró al rubio con lastima y tristeza

-Naruto, debes de entender que Sayuri …

-no, no y no-dijo Naruto desesperado cortando a Tsunade-no voy a creer en vuestras mentiras, Sayuri está viva y Orochimaru la tiene retenida en algún lado-y sin mas el rubio salió de ese lugar dando un portazo en la puerta

**Fin Recuerdo**

Naruto puso sus manos en la cabeza apretando sus cabellos con desesperación, en ese momento escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada de su apartamento que alguien entraba y Naruto suspiró con fastidio y se levantó y se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación, todo estaba en silencio por eso podía escuchar claramente los sonidos que hacía su compañero de apartamento cuando venía de una noche de diversión y siempre acababa en el apartamento que compartían los dos, iba a ir a la cama para no escuchar los sonidos que iban a venir a continuación, por que ya los conocía, pero no se dirigió a la cama solo se deslizó por la puerta asta que quedó sentado, y al cabo de unos minutos empezó a escuchar a su compañero, no es que hablara ni nada por el estilo, si no que gemía y parecía que cuando traía a un hombre a casa para que él se abriera las piernas, parecía que hacía a propósito lo de gemir cada vez con mas fuerza para que él lo sintiera, a Naruto le cayó una lágrima por su mejilla

-_mas fuerte, no pares-_gemía el compañero de piso de Naruto, el rubio se levantó y se metió en la cama sin quitarse la ropa y se puso la almohada en la cara con fuerza para no sentir los sonidos que hacía su compañero

ºººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y Naruto preparó el desayuno, cuando lo preparó lo puso en la mesa y al lado suyo tenía el portátil y mientras miraba iba comiendo el desayuno

-tan temprano y con eso en las manos-dijo una voz de chico que era el compañero de apartamento del rubio, Naruto ni lo miró

-no te importa lo que haga, Sasuke-el azabache sopló y se sentó en la mesa-ya se fue tu conquista

-como puedes ver si se fue-dijo Sasuke con seriedad-uno mas del montón, como todos los que pasan por mi cama-Naruto cerró el portátil de un golpe y se levantó-donde vas, sabes que estamos de vacaciones forzadas gracias a lo que quisiste escribir en la columna-el rubio miró al azabache por primera vez y pudo ver que solo llevaba unos pantalones negros puestos sin camiseta

-intenta hacer menos ruido cuando traigas a las zorras que te traes o a los tipos que te traes-dijo Naruto con ira

-dime donde vas-exigió Sasuke sin darle importancia a lo que dijo el rubio

-he decidido que voy a tener una cita con Gaara-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal, Sasuke ante lo dicho abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró hacia el suelo y su cabello le cubrió sus ojos

-no la tuviste a noche-susurró Sasuke

-a noche fue trabajo, él es un periodista de sucesos, y es de gran ayuda sobre el tema de ese tipo Orochimaru-entre cerró los ojos Naruto mirando al azabache-cosa que tú no ayudas nada sobre el tema de Sayuri

-eso es … pasado-dijo Sasuke como pudo ya que ese tema le dolía pero no lo quería demostrar

-pasado-dijo con enfado Naruto-para ti todo es pasado y lo olvidas con facilidad-Naruto le dio la espalda-ahora me estoy dando cuenta que no la querías

-ella era mi …

-para ti no era nada-gritó Naruto cortando a Sasuke y este solo puso sus codos en la mesa y apoyó sus manos en su cara-y no vuelvas hablar de ella en pasado-Naruto sin mas se fue del apartamento dando un portazo, Sasuke al estar solo empezó a llorar sin quitar sus manos de la cara

ººººººº

Naruto estaba en una cafetería con Gaara, el pelirrojo solo le miraba con preocupación

-Naruto-dijo Gaara serio-por que no vas a un psicólogo?-el rubio lo miró

-por que todos insistís en lo mismo-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-por que necesitas descargar todo lo que llevas dentro-dijo Gaara comprensible-tienes que volver a ser el de antes

-soy el mismo de siempre-dijo Naruto mirando su taza de café

-se que lo de Sayuri te afectó mucho y lo de Sasuke aunque no lo quieras demostrar te afectó-Naruto miró a Gaara con enfado-Sasuke demuestra su dolor estando con otras personas a si no se acuerda o olvida lo sucedido y tú no lo aceptas, debes de aceptar lo de tu …

-yo me meto en tu vida, Gaara-dijo Naruto cortando al pelirrojo que este miró a Naruto con los ojos abiertos sorprendido-verdad que no, pues no te metas en la mía-Gaara suspiró

-Naruto desde que anulaste la boda con Sasuke, todo a cambiado, sobre todo en Sasuke, debes de comprenderlo

-que quieres que comprenda, Gaara-dijo Naruto serio-que una semana antes de casarme con Sasuke él me fue infiel con una tipa y con tipo, y por que él me lo dijo o si no ahora estaría casado con él y yo sin enterarme que me era infiel y seguramente seguiría siendo infiel

-le diste de lado-dijo Gaara

-le di de lado-susurró Naruto con una media sonrisa-por que seas tú Doncel tienes que defenderlo?

-no estoy defendiendo que te fuera infiel, tu le culpabas y él necesitaba escapar de su culpa

-es que Sasuke tuvo la culpa de que Sayuri no esté aquí conmigo, pero la encontraré-Gaara le miró con lástima en esos momentos

-a cualquiera le podía haber pasado de llegar diez minutos tarde en buscar a su …

-un buen padre no se olvida de recoger a su hija-dijo Naruto con odio

-Sasuke lo a pasado mal-dijo Gaara-él fue el que tuvo ….

-tú que sabes-gritó Naruto-no sabes nada-las personas que estaban en la cafetería miraron a los dos sobre todo al rubio

-tranquilízate, Naruto, recuerda que somos amigos-el rubio suspiró fuertemente-y si lo se es por que Sai es primo de Sasuke

-no me digas que Sasuke le contó a Sai el gran dolor que sintió al secuestro de su hija-dijo con burla Naruto-eso no te lo crees ni tú

-se lo contó a Itachi y a Sai-dijo Gaara serio

-dejemos este tema, no me quiero enfadar contigo-dijo Naruto-ahora me vas a decir por que querías una cita conmigo, yo no estoy para tener una relación con alguien y menos con el ex de Sai Uchiha

-sabes que Sai se fue hace un año y medio, ya que iba a exponer sus pinturas fuera del país-dijo Gaara y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-a lo primero me llamaba todos los días, pero al tiempo dejó de llamarme menos, asta que dejó de llamarme

-debe de tener mucho trabajo-dijo Naruto

-asta que le llamé y le dije que lo dejáramos-continuó Gaara-y tú estas solo al igual que yo, por eso quería pedirte una cita, no se, para no estar solos ninguno de los dos

-quieres que sea tu novio-dijo Naruto

-novios de esos que se están besuqueando en cada rincón, no, es para-Gaara suspiró ya que le costaba bastante decir lo que quería decir-hacernos compañía-Naruto sonrió

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto como si nada-pero si hay algún beso no me importaría-Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido-Gaara espero que no hagas esto por darle celos a Sai

-que

-lo que has oído-dijo Naruto-somos amigos desde la escuela-el pelirrojo agachó la cabeza-lo suponía, pero igualmente acepto, no pierdo nada y a si tu me ayudas sobre lo de Orochimaru-Gaara miró al rubio con una sonrisa

-tú podrías darle celos a Sasuke

-no me interesa, Sasuke-dijo Naruto y se levantó

-te invito yo, Naruto, ayer me invitaste tú

-como quieras-dijo Naruto-llámame cuando quieras salir

ººººººº

Sasuke después de parar de llorar se metió en la ducha y después de vestirse se fue del apartamento y sin mas fue a la comisaría, donde su padre y hermano trabajaban al igual que el padre y hermano de Naruto, los cinco estaban en una pequeña oficina, Sasuke miró a los dos rubios que estos le miraban como otro hijo mas ya que no sabían que tanto él como Naruto ya no estaban juntos y de excusa pusieron para no casarse que no se sentían preparados los dos

-ocurre algo, hermano-dijo su hermano mayor

-no, Itachi

-entonces a que has venido-dijo el rubio mas joven

-quería que supierais algo-dijo Sasuke no muy decidido ya que la pelea que había tenido con Naruto esta mañana le dio el valor de decirles que ellos dos no estaban juntos, pero al mirar las caras de Deidara y de Minato que lo miraban como un hijo o hermano, se le quitó las ganas-Naruto, no está bien

-estoy cansado de decirle que valla a un psicólogo-dijo Minato con tristeza-y Kushina también se lo dice, pero no hace caso

-Naruto cada vez está mas obsesionado-dijo Itachi-yo también quiero meter a ese tipo entre rejas

-lo único que va hacer Naruto es que Orochimaru se presente ante él y le tire un tiro

-papa-dijo Sasuke alterado ante lo dicho por su padre

-lamentablemente, Fugaku tiene razón-dijo Minato-mi madre, me ha hecho saber de las amenazas que recibe hacia Naruto, son anónimas, pero todo a punta a Orochimaru

-Sasuke-dijo Deidara-tú como su pareja, debes de convencerlo a que deje de publicar esos artículos, a parte que eres su compañero de trabajo

-Naruto es muy terco-dijo Sasuke-no creo que pueda convencerlo

-utiliza tus armas, hermanito-dijo Itachi con voz de burla, Sasuke sopló-un Doncel puede convencer de muchas formas a un varón

-ese es el problema-susurró Sasuke pensando que no le había escuchado pero los que estaban presente lo escucharon a la perfección y se miraron entre si, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Minato lo cogió al estar mas cerca

-dime, Rin-contestó Minato-un asalto, de que se trata-calló para escuchar-un hombre que trabaja en la discoteca de Orichimaru-Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego colgar-vamos al hospital

-que ha pasado Minato-dijo Fugaku ya que vio a su compañero y amigo nervioso y preocupado

-papa, que pasa-dijo Deidara

-un hombre de Orochimaru a apuñalado a alguien-dijo Minato

-hay algo mas, verdad, Minato-dijo Itachi

-han apuñalado a Naruto-dijo Minato

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke poniéndose la mano en el pecho y empezó a respirar con rapidez

-vamos-dijo Itachi y salieron de la oficina rápidos Fugaku, Minato y Deidara, el azabache de pelo largo miró a su hermano-Sasuke, Naruto estará bien, y seguiréis teniendo sexo desenfrenado-Itachi salió

-si supieras, Itachi, que lo único que provoco a Naruto es repulsión-susurró Sasuke

Continuará …..

Ya se, estoy mal por comenzar otra historia, pero de verdad que no las voy a dejar de lado a ninguna, suelo acabar lo que comienzo …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto se había quitado la bata del hospital para ponerse su ropa, no le gustaba estar en el hospital, le dolía el lado y no le importaba, tampoco le importaba las protestas de su abuela Tsunade o de su madre

-vasta las dos-gritó Naruto a las dos mujeres-estoy bien y no me gusta estar en este lugar y por eso me largo

-pero Naruto-dijo la mujer pelirroja preocupada-te acaban de apuñalar en el lado hace unas horas, por lo menos quédate asta mañana

-no-dijo sin mas Naruto

-Kushina, déjale-dijo Tsunade enfadada-siempre tiene que ser lo que él quiere y si quiere irse que se valla, pero si esa herida se infecta no llores-el rubio la miró mal

-espero que no molestéis-dijo Naruto marchándose, pero al salir por la puerta delante de él se puso su padre Minato, Fugaku, Itachi, Deidara y Sasuke

-Naruto, hijo estás bien?-dijo Minato con preocupación, Naruto bufó con fastidio

-perfectamente, papa-dijo Naruto

-donde vas?-siguió Minato

-a casa-dijo Naruto

-como que a casa, idiota-dijo enfadado Sasuke poniéndose delante del rubio menor

-creía que eras mas inteligente, mi amor-dijo Naruto y lo último con sorna-apártate-dijo con ira mirando a Sasuke y este agachó la cabeza y se apartó a un lado y Naruto se fue del lugar

-iré hablar con Shizune por el alta de Naruto-dijo Tsunade y se fue del lugar

-Kushina, que es lo que pasó-dijo Minato acercándose a su esposa

-siento que hemos perdido a Naruto-dijo Kushina con lágrimas-él nunca ha sido tan frío, estoy preocupada, está encerrado en el pasado-Minato la abrazó

-yo estoy cansado de decirle que valla a un psicólogo-dijo Minato

-no quiere ser ayudado-dijo Kushina con tristeza e intentando parar de llorar-debe de entender que ella no volverá-Sasuke solo miraba a la pareja con impotencia y decidió irse

ººººººººººººº

Sasuke caminaba por las calles, parecía que era indiferente al mundo a todo su alrededor, pero en verdad estaba pensativo pero sobre todo triste, desilusionado, en otras palabras estaba roto por dentro, sabía que su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde que Sayuri había desaparecido, pero ese tema fue lo que mató todo en él, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y miró al cielo para luego darse cuenta que había llegado sin darse cuenta al edificio donde vivía, sin pensarlo entró, no saludó al portero cosa que este le saludó, espero a que llegara el ascensor y luego se subió en él, marcó el número ocho y esperó apoyándose en la pared, y en ese momento su máscara de indiferencia de frialdad se rompió, sus ojos negros empezaron a brillar y comenzó a caer unas lágrimas, el ascensor paró y salió para luego ir a su apartamento, una vez dentro del apartamento tras cerrar la puerta miró el lugar con nostalgia, era un apartamento normal no era lujoso pero tenía lo necesario, la sala junto la cocina, tres habitaciones dos de ellos con sus baños y otro baño mas, Sasuke caminó sin ganas asta que llegó a la habitación que estaba al fondo, no solían entrar en esa habitación para nada y nadie tenía permitido a estar en ese lugar, Sasuke entró y miró el lugar, no había polvo ya que él mismo se encargaba que ese lugar quedara como siempre ya que Naruto no entraba en ese lugar, las paredes eran rosas con dibujos de animales de toda clase, el azabache sonrió con tristeza ya que la idea de pintar en ese color la habitación y la pintó fue su amiga Sakura y los dibujos los pintó su primo Sai, también había como en cada habitación una cama con una pequeña mesita, Sasuke miró la mesita y se dirigió a ella, en ella había un marco con una foto que Sasuke cogió y la miró, las lágrimas salieron con mas rapidez de sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama, pasó su mano con delicadeza sobre la imagen de la foto que estaba el mismo, Naruto y una niña rubia de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa cogida en brazos de Naruto que este también sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad

-Naruto-susurró con añoranza Sasuke y pasó su dedo por la niña rubia sus lágrimas no paraban de salir-Sayuri-apretó la foto en su pecho y elevó sus rodillas asta su pecho-todo es culpa mía, perdóname mi niña, yo soy el culpable de todo-cerró los ojos con fuerza

**Recuerdo**

-papi, papi-dijo una alegre niña abrazando a Naruto que este la correspondía con fuerza y cariño alzándola-me gustó el peluche del zorro que me regalaste

-la consientes demasiado, Naruto-el rubio como la niña miraron a Sasuke que estaba recargado en la puerta con una sonrisa

-y tú la riñes demasiado, Sasuke-dijo Naruto dejando a la niña en el suelo y se acercó al azabache dándole un pequeño beso en los labios -solo tiene cuatro años-poniéndose atrás y abrazarle por la cintura y poner su cabeza en el hombro del azabache-siempre te estaré agradecido por Sayuri, princesa-Sasuke sopló fuerte

-sabes que no me gusta que me digas a si-dijo Sasuke fingiendo enfado

-y tu sabes que a mi me gusta decirte a si y se que en el fondo te gusta-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y el azabache se giró para decirle algo pero Naruto fue mas rápido y lo besó en los labios, Sasuke correspondió en seguida

-me gusta que estéis a si-dijo la voz de Sayuri y sus padres se separaron y la sonrieron-siempre lo estaréis, verdad? Siempre os querréis como ahora, verdad? A mi no me gusta cuando discutís-Sasuke se agachó a la altura de la niña

-claro que si mi niña-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y Sayuri sonrió ampliamente-nosotros siempre y para toda la eternidad estaremos juntos

-aunque no este yo-dijo con inocencia pero seria la niña, Sasuke alzó la ceja sin comprender

-tú siempre estarás con nosotros-dijo Naruto

-las abuelas, Mikoto y Kushina dicen que creceré y conoceré a alguien y me iré con ese alguien y es cuando os tenga que dejar a vosotros-dijo Sayuri

-pero para eso queda mucho-dijo Sasuke

-por en cima de mi cadáver-dijo enfadado Naruto

-ya apareció el padre protector-dijo Sasuke

-solo esperaré que el chico sea de mi agrado-dijo Naruto-por que no será cualquiera

-Naruto tiene cuatro años para eso queda mucho tiempo-dijo Sasuke dando un pequeño beso en los labios al rubio

-no sabes que los niños de ahora ya nacen con una vena pervertida-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo rodó los ojos

-Sayuri, dejemos a tu padre-dijo Sasuke agarrando la mano de la niña-que hoy está mas idiota que de costumbre

-Teme a quien le dices idiota-gritó Naruto

-pues a ti Dobe-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación y la pequeña niña se reía de las tontas discusiones de sus padres

**Fin Recuerdo**

ººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó al apartamento, estaba pensando seriamente en dejar ese apartamento e ir a otro, no aguantaba la angustia que sentía en su corazón cuando entraba en ese lugar, cuando entró no escuchó nada y todo estaba oscuro, la verdad no le extrañó, cuando era de noche Sasuke solía irse

-habrá ido a zorrear-dijo Naruto con ira tirando con fuerzas las llaves, se puso la mano a su costado y caminó hacia su habitación, pero de camino que iba a su habitación vio la puerta del fondo abierta y esto le enfadó, sin pensarlo y sin notar el dolor de su costado se dirigió a la habitación, entró en ella maldiciendo a la persona que se haya atrevido a entrar en ese lugar pero su enfadó se esfumó al ver a Sasuke sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama y la cabeza de lado, antes de acercarse se asustó pero cuando se acercó se tranquilizó al ver la respiración pausada de Sasuke que se había quedado durmiendo, le miró detenidamente, sus piernas estiradas, su cabeza de lado con los ojos cerrados, sus brazos al costado y es cuando se percató de algo que había en el suelo al lado de la mano del azabache, Naruto lo cogió y miró la foto por varios segundos, la puso en la mesita con cuidado y se agachó a la altura de Sasuke para cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cama, pero cuando lo iba a coger se dio cuenta el rastro de lágrimas que había en su rostro, inconscientemente sonrió Naruto y con un dedo apartó un mechón azabache de la cara de Sasuke, suspiró fuertemente y lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo a la cama y acostarlo, solo le quitó los zapatos que los llevaba puesto y volvió a mirar a Sasuke

-perdóname-susurró Sasuke entre sueños, Naruto acarició la mejilla del azabache

-te amo-susurró Naruto-pero no puedo perdonarte que por tu culpa mi hija no está con nosotros

Continuará …..

Que os aparecido este capítulo … comentar para saber vuestra opinión que seguro que me hará muy feliz


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sasuke despertó, a lo primero desubicado, miró el lugar y reconoció que era su habitación, se metió en el baño y se duchó, cuando salió se vistió y salió de la habitación, cuando llegó a la sala vio a Naruto hablando por teléfono, el rubio ni miró al azabache

-estoy bien no te preocupes-respondió Naruto por teléfono-de acuerdo esta tarde quedamos, Gaara, ya que tengo cosas que hacer ahora, nos vemos en la tarde-Naruto colgó

-has quedado con Gaara otra vez-dijo Sasuke

-algún problema con eso-respondió Naruto

-no-susurró Sasuke-sabes que Sai va ha venir en unos días?-el rubio miró al azabache con una ceja alzada-no te metas en la relación de esos dos

-y tú no te metas en mis asuntos-dijo Naruto fríamente-por que yo no me meto en los tuyos

-te estás metiendo en una relación-dijo Sasuke

-que relación, Sasuke, si ellos no se ven desde hace un año y medio y Gaara dejó a Sai

-te estás metiendo en algo de ellos, lo único que vas hacer que se separen completamente

-ya están separados-dijo Naruto-y no has podido pensar que lo que quiero con Gaara es algo mas-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-si Gaara y yo estamos juntos es por algo-Sasuke cubrió sus ojos con su cabello-no me digas que te afecta, no te preocupes que lo superaras después de abrirte las piernas a alguien-Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza-tengo que irme, que con solo verte me dan nauseas-Sasuke escuchó como la puerta se cerraba quedando él completamente solo, sin ganas se sentó en el sofá y en ese momento sonó el teléfono, Sasuke lo cogió sin ganas

-Sasuke al habla-dijo sin muchas ganas el azabache-Sai-dijo sorprendido-ocurre algo?-Sasuke a medida que le hablaban hizo una media sonrisa-no ibas a llegar en unos días? Sinceramente me alegra que estés en Konoha-Sasuke escuchaba lo que le decían y suspiró fuertemente-estoy bien, de acuerdo estaré esperándote en casa-sin mas colgó y dejó el teléfono al lado suyo-espero que al estar Sai aquí Gaara deje a Naruto

ºººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por las calles solo, ya que quería estar solo ya que estar en su apartamento le agobiaba sobre todo la presencia de Sasuke, sabía perfectamente por donde iba, por las zonas mas bajas de Konoha, ese lugar estaba lleno de delincuentes pero al rubio le daba igual lo que le pasara, con tan solo encontrar una pista o cualquier cosa del paradero de su hija

-Sayuri, te encontraré-susurró con tristeza Naruto y recordó como todos, como familia y amigos le decían que dejara de buscarla, pero lo que le hacía mas daño es que Sasuke que era también el padre de Sayuri no hacía nada por buscarla, no lo entendía y eso le hacía enfadar, Naruto sonrió de medio lado sin muchas ganas al recordar las palabras de Sasuke

-_debe de entrarte en la cabeza que ella no volverá por que no está, solo recuérdala-_le dijo Sasuke con frialdad sin ver la tristeza que reflejaba los ojos negros de Sasuke, esa frase a Naruto le dolió y es cuando Sasuke empezó a cambiar y él también, Naruto paró de golpe y miró hacia el lado, vio como en ese lugar había una persona y sin pensarlo se acercó, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca paró y abrió los ojos, no se esperaba encontrar a esa persona en aquel lugar, inmediatamente su rostro se llenó de ira

-no me fuera imaginado encontrar una calaña como tú en un sitio a si, pero como eres basura es normal-dijo Naruto con frialdad, la persona se giró y encaró al rubio, al ver a Naruto la persona se sorprendió pero inmediatamente hizo una media sonrisa maliciosa

-pero si tengo aquí a mi mas grande redactor-dijo la persona sin quitar la sonrisa, Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza

-no esperé encontrarte, ya que te escondes como una serpiente-dijo Naruto

-mi animal preferido

-te lo diré sin rodeos, Orochimaru, donde está Sayuri-el del pelo negro largo rió a carcajada y eso a Naruto le llenó de ira

-pregúntale a tu maridito-dijo Orochimaru con burla-a no, que no llegaste a casarte con él, y mira que el Doncel está muy bien, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, en vez de estar por aquí estaría follando con él sin descanso

-cállate-gritó Naruto

-te voy a dar un consejo, Namikaze-dijo Orochimaru-olvídate de tu hijita y como tienes a Sasuke Uchiha te aconsejo que te lo folles y le embaraces para que haga una igual a tu hija y después me la prestas para que yo la quite la inocencia como hice con Sayuri-Naruto no aguantó mas y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara al azabache de pelo largo, este chocó contra la pared u con un hilo de sangre en los labios pero sin quitar la sonrisa, Naruto se acercó a Orochimaru con la intención darle una paliza-Sasuke es muy bueno

-que-dijo sin entender Naruto crujiendo sus nudillos

-que tu ex es muy bueno en la cama-dijo Orochimaru-las veces que hemos estado juntos se ha dejado hacer de todo-como gemía Naruto-el azabache sonreía viendo como el rubio temblaba por la ira-nunca te dijo que yo he sido uno de sus amantes? Se ve que no, piensa Naruto, el por que Sasuke siempre te ha dicho que me dejaras en paz-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-estoy seguro que yo he sido mejor amante que tú, pero insisto haz otra niña rubia de ojos azules como Sayuri con Sasuke para que a si yo pueda divertirme con ella

-se acabó-gritó Naruto y golpeó a Orochimaru y después de ese golpe hubo mas golpes

ººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la sala de su casa en compañía de Sai que hacía unos minutos había llegado y estaban tomando café

-me sorprendió que ya estuvieras en Konoha, Sai-dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo

-a mi me sorprendió cuando hablé por teléfono contigo y con Itachi el otro día-dijo Sai mirando al frente-me preocupé por ti, e Itachi me dijo que Naruto idiota estaba mas idiota que de costumbre

-si él es a si es por culpa mía-dijo Sasuke con la taza de café en la mano y mirando el líquido como si hay estuvieran todos sus problemas

-tú no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo Sai-Naruto idiota le tiene que echar la culpa a alguien y la mejor opción era echártela a ti

-pero si yo fuera llegado a tiempo, cinco minutos antes, como siempre hacía Naruto, esto no fuera pasado-dijo Sasuke

-pero tú tenías que ir a por los resultados del médico-dijo Sai

-Naruto no sabía nada y yo solo quise confirmar lo que sospechaba

-por la culpa de Naruto tú …

-no fue su culpa, yo me encerré en mi mismo y eso es lo que pasó-dijo Sasuke cortando a Sai-Naruto ni siquiera sabía

-se lo tenías de haber dicho-dijo Sai bebiendo un poco de café-díselo para que sienta culpa al igual lo que está haciendo él contigo

-ya tengo bastante por lo de Sayuri-dijo Sasuke con tristeza y sus manos empezaron a temblar, Sai al ver esto puso su mano en su hombro

-aún lo amas, cierto?-dijo Sai y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-debéis de exponer todo lo que os hace daño, para que vuelva todo a la normalidad

-Naruto ya no me ama, y no acepta lo de Sayuri-dijo Sasuke y Sai cogió la taza de las manos de Sasuke y la puso en la mesa

-cuando amas a alguien, ese sentimiento no se va-dijo Sai

-él está con alguien

-que-dijo Sai sorprendido y bebió de su café para poner la taza en la mesa-estás seguro? Y de quien?

-me lo dijo Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-te querrá dar celos-dijo Sai, Sasuke al escuchar eso empezó a reír

-no lo creo-dijo Sasuke poniéndose serio-me dijo que está de novio de Gaara

-que-gritó Sai-estás seguro

-se que ellos siempre se han llevado bastante bien, pero siempre ha visto a Gaara como un amigo, como un hermano, eso siempre me lo ha dicho Naruto, por que no me agradaba la cercanía que tenían

-no se que decir, me resulta difícil-dijo Sai sin entender esa situación-yo nunca me he sentido amenazado por Naruto y e confiado en Gaara-Sai se pasó su mano por su cabello negro-es mi culpa, si no fuera dejado a Gaara él no me fuera dejado y ahora ellos dos no estarían juntos

-Sai-dijo Sasuke-habla con Gaara, si hace falta pídele perdón, arrodíllate, no quiero que ellos dos estén juntos, puede que esto sea egoísta, pero no quiero que Naruto rehaga su vida, él fue mi primer amor, y yo sin él estoy perdido

-Sasuke, te lo has buscado, en eso estás de acuerdo-dijo serio Sai

-Naruto no me miraba, no me hablaba, no me tocaba-dijo Sasuke con lágrimas-y cada vez es peor, siento que me odia y asta que nunca sintió nada por mi, de un día para otro él me dio de lado, no me apoyó, me sentía culpable por lo de Sayuri y él me lo echaba en cara a cada segundo, me estaba hundiendo, necesitaba y necesito que me abracen, que me digan cosas hermosas, si fuera varón no necesitaría de esas tonterías, pero con las personas con las que he estado me daban ese cariño que necesitaba aunque solo era sexo, sin sentimientos, pero me sentía y me siento querido, con Naruto no es a si, me desprecia,, ni siquiera me mira, y las pocas veces que lo hace siente que le dio asco-Sasuke se puso las manos en la cara -siento que estoy tan perdido y que estoy hundido y que nunca voy a salir de este hoyo al que estoy-Sai al ver a si a Sasuke sin pensarlo lo abrazó y Sasuke le correspondió

-lo único bueno de esto es que nos hemos acercado mucho los dos, ya que antes no nos podíamos ni ver-dijo Sai con una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke también sonrió-intentaré hablar con Gaara

-gracias-susurró Sasuke

-sabes algo de Sakura-dijo Sai para cambiar de tema y los dos primos se separaron

-tiene mucha faena en el hospital

-y de Hinata y los demás

-igual-dijo Sasuke-por que

-no se-dijo Sai-podríamos quedar para recordar viejos tiempos, para que te animes al igual que Naruto idiota-Sasuke sonrió

-estaría bien-susurró Sasuke-sabes, Sai, necesitaba hablar con alguien

-con el que tienes que hablar es con Naruto idiota-dijo Sai-y donde está?

-dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, seguro que quiere encontrar alguna cosa de Orochimaru

-como odio a ese tipo-dijo Sai

-no lo conozco personalmente y también le odio-dijo Sasuke-solo espero que Naruto no se meta en problemas

-Naruto idiota sabes si tiene algo que hacer esta tarde?

-a quedado con Gaara-dijo Sasuke de mala gana, Sai sonrió

-pues llamaré ahora a Gaara, para que esa cita no se realice-dijo Sai sonriendo y se bebió lo que le quedaba de café, Sasuke le sonrió-no voy a permitir que mi adorado Gaara se valla con otro, y tú deberías de luchar por Naruto idiota, ya se el día que quedemos todos aprovecha-Sasuke sopló sonoramente-seguro que lo que necesitáis es una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado

-ojala fuera solo eso-susurró Sasuke algo sonrojado

-llamaré a todos y también me ocuparé de que Naruto idiota venga o si no lo hará Gaara-dijo Sai-bueno, será mejor que me valla, iré a ver a tus padre y a Itachi-Sai iba a salir de la casa-ah otra cosa, deberías de decirles a tus padres y a Itachi que Naruto idiota y tú no estáis juntos, no es por nada es por que a si estaréis mas a gusto los dos, ahora si, nos veremos primito-y sin mas Sai se fue, Sasuke al estar solo se echó para atrás y miró el techo

ºººººººººººº

Habían pasado unas horas, en ese momento en la comisaría hubo una llamada

-señor Minato-el rubio que estaba en su depacho acompañado de Fugaku miró a la chica que parecía nerviosa

-que pasa Rin-dijo Minato

-nos han llamado del hospital-dijo Nin y los dos mas mayores le miraron para que siguiera-se trata de Orochimaru

-que ha hecho ese tipo-dijo Fugaku con enfado ya que le desagradaba escuchar ese nombre

-le dieron una paliza-los dos mayores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-y eso-dijo Minato

-quiere poner una denuncia a su atacante-dijo Rin

-eso es normal-dijo Minato

-si es normal-dijo Rin-pero su atacante a sido, Naruto, su hijo, Minato-dijo Rin, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-vallamos al hospital-dijo Fugaku

-que has hecho, Naruto-susurró Minato con preocupación

-eso es lo que ha podido hacer Naruto-dijo Fugaku

-lo se-dijo Minato-ahora habrá mas problemas-y los dos salieron de la oficina y en el camino vieron a Itachi y Deidara que les contó, Deidara se enfadó y se fue del lugar, en cambio Itachi se fue con su padre y Minato

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … comentar para saber que opináis … asta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Sasuke estaba preocupado, no había dormido nada en toda la noche, era por la mañana, ya que al día anterior llegó Deidara hermano mayor de Naruto, diciendo que Orochimaru había denunciado a Naruto por que este le había pegado una paliza, Sasuke estaba desesperado, Naruto no había llegado al apartamento y no sabía nada de él, no le llamó por teléfono por que sabía que Naruto no le cogería el teléfono, ya que Naruto cuando él le llamaba no le cogía el teléfono, Sasuke suspiró frustrado, no sabía que hacer, y en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió, el azabache suspiró tranquilizándose por que el que entró fue Naruto, se iba acercar pero no lo hizo ya que Naruto se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada con los ojos tapados por su pelo rubio

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke pero el rubio no hizo ningún movimiento como si él no estuviera y eso le enfadó al azabache-por que has hecho esa estupidez-gritó el azabache-te dije que dejaras en paz a Orochimaru-esto a Naruto le enfadó y cerró los puños con fuerza-te ha denunciado, por que no le dejas en paz, deja a la policía que haga su trabajo-Naruto caminó hacia Sasuke sin levantar la vista, a Sasuke esto no le gustó e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás

-tanto te divertiste con él, que lo defiendes-dijo Naruto fríamente

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke

-tanto te gustó-seguía Naruto

-no te entiendo-dijo Sasuke y paró ya que se chocó contra la pared

-esa serpiente de Orochimaru me ha dicho lo que habéis hecho

-que-dijo sin entender Sasuke-yo no he hecho nada con él, no lo conozco-Naruto hizo una media sonrisa

-eres una maldita zorra-dijo Naruto

-no te consiento que me faltes-Naruto miró al azabache riendo

-te revuelcas con ese tipo, sabiendo que él tiene en cualquier lugar a mi hija a tú hija-gritó lo último Naruto y dando un golpe en la pared con la palma abierta de la mano al lado de la cabeza del azabache, Sasuke se asustó por ese acto y empezó a respirar fuertemente

-tranquilízate, Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-soporto que traigas a mi casa a todos esos tipos que te traes, pero lo que no te consiento es que te revuelques con el causante de mis problemas-dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos negros con ira-no, a uno de los causantes de mis problemas, por que el otro eres tú

-por que me odias tanto-dijo Sasuke aguantándose las ganas de llorar

-por que tú eres el causante de todos mis problemas-dijo Naruto-a que hora tuve que pedirte una cita cuando éramos adolescente-Sasuke miró al suelo y su cabello le tapaba los ojos aguantándose con todas sus fuerzas el no llorar-nos conocemos de toda la vida, tu siempre rechazabas a todos, por eso tarde tanto en pedirte una cita, pero al final me arme de valor, por que me aconsejaron que si no lo hacía me arrepentía, si supieras lo arrepentido que estoy

-arrepentido, dices-dijo Sasuke sin mirar al rubio-el que está arrepentido soy yo, si no me fuera enamorado de ti

-enamorado, no me hagas reír-dijo Naruto-una persona enamorada no se revuelca con otras personas y menos con la persona que secuestra a su hija-gritó el rubio

-yo nunca me acostado con Orochimaru, no lo conozco-gritó Sasuke-por que no me crees

-por que todo lo que dices es mentira-gritó Naruto, dando otro golpe en la pared y se separó de Sasuke para irse del lugar-me largo no soporto verte

-sabes el por que te engañé-dijo Sasuke e hizo una media sonrisa cuando Naruto se giró para encararlo-por que eres un frígido-el rubio lo miró sin ningún sentimiento y Sasuke se arrepintió por lo dicho ya que no le gustaba esa expresión que tenía el rubio

-prefiero ser un frígido antes de ser una persona tan abierta como tú-dijo Naruto y se acercó a Sasuke otra vez sin ningún sentimiento-entonces, todo es por sexo

-no quise decir eso-dijo Sasuke

-creo que voy a poner en practica el consejo de tu amigo con derecho a roce de Orochimaru me dio

-que-dijo Sasuke-él no es mi amigo, te repito que no lo conozco-Naruto hizo una media sonrisa maliciosa, Naruto cogió la muñeca de Sasuke con fuerza y lo llevó a la habitación del azabache-suéltame, me haces daño-Naruto con fuerza le tiró a la cama y solo miraba al azabache sin mostrar nada, Sasuke solo estaba asustado ya que nunca aunque discutieran y se trataran mal lo trataba de esa forma como si no valiera nada

-te voy a enseñar lo frígido que soy-dijo sin emoción en su voz Naruto y quitándose la parte de arriba, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido sabiendo lo que le iba hacer el rubio y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros, el rubio sonrió

-no-dijo desesperado Sasuke e intentó salir de ese lugar pero el rubio fue mas rápido y lo tumbó en la cama y él se puso en cima del azabache agarrando con fuerza las muñecas de sus manos, Sasuke se resistía

-pero esto no es lo que te gusta?

-a si no quiero, contigo-dijo Sasuke desesperado

-pues te aguantas-dijo fríamente Naruto quitándose el cinturón de sus pantalones y atando las manos de Sasuke en la cabecera de la cama para que no se moviera

-para, por favor-susurró Sasuke-no quiero de esta forma-Naruto se acercó al oído de Sasuke

-me vas a dar lo que me quitaron por tu culpa y no pararé asta que te embaraces-le susurró Naruto y Sasuke abrió los ojos-y mas vale que no lo impidas-el azabache se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto le quitó la parte de debajo de Sasuke dejándolo desnudo de esa parte

ººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos negros, ya no estaba atado y las muñecas le dolían como todo su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama intentando ocultar su dolor en su parte trasera, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita que marcaba la seis de la tarde, Sasuke suspiró con tristeza por lo que había ocurrido, nunca se imaginó que Naruto le hiciera lo que le hizo, se pasó la mano por su cabello negro, aún seguía cansado pero hizo una pequeña sonrisa pensando que Naruto de frígido no tenía nada, ya que le cogió asta que quedó inconsciente por el cansancio, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro

-debo de ser masoquista-susurró Sasuke levantándose lentamente-pero no le odio-empezó a caminar hacia el baño-maldito bruto-dijo intentando no demostrar el dolor que sentía ya que ni siquiera le preparó cuando lo penetró por primera vez

ºººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en la silla y en la mesa tenía un baso de té, sus manos en el cabello rubio, estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho y no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo asta que Sasuke quedó inconsciente

-como le he podido hacer eso-susurró Naruto arrepentido-pude que tengan razón y necesite un psicólogo-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-le hice llorar, no tengo perdón, le violé y a la persona que mas amo, como le voy a mirar de ahora en adelante-en ese momento Sasuke llegó al lugar y los dos se miraron, Naruto inmediatamente quitó su vista del azabache y se tomó el té de una vez y se levantó, iba acercarse al azabache pero se paró a una distancia prudencial, en cambio Sasuke estaba parado sin dejar de mirar al rubio-lo siento-dijo Naruto, Sasuke agachó la cabeza

-yo me lo he buscado-susurró Sasuke-por comportarme como lo hago, no debí de actuar como actué, pero es la única forma de olvidar lo que ha sucedido con Sayuri

-me buscaré un apartamento, no puedo seguir viviendo contigo-dijo Naruto-no quiero volver hacerte llorar

-yo no quiero que te vallas-dijo Sasuke-o es por que quieres hacer una vida sin mi, te interesa Gaara y quieres irte a vivir con él, es eso verdad?

-por que me lo haces tan difícil-dijo Naruto enfadándose-tú tienes tu vida de libertinaje, déjame hacer mi vida y buscar a mi hija

-por que sigues con eso-dijo exaltado Sasuke-no vas a encontrar a Sayuri, entiende que ella …

-no voy a creer esa mentira tuya-gritó Naruto cortando al azabache y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, el rubio sopló y abrió, delante de él estaba Deidara su hermano mayor con cara de enfado, sin ser invitado a entrar al apartamento entró, Naruto cerró la puerta

-por fin consigo dar contigo, Naruto-dijo Deidara enfadado

-ya me tienes en frente, que es lo que quieres-dijo Naruto de mala gana

-no te ha dicho Sasuke?-dijo Deidara y Naruto miró al azabache que este miró al lado-parece que no, pero seguro que ni siquiera le has dejado, valla pareja sois

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Naruto y abrió los ojos-habéis encontrado a Sayuri?-Deidara lo miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza

-Orochimaru te denunció por pegarle una paliza-dijo Deidara-Sakura quería matarte pero a parte de eso, por que lo hiciste-gritó esto último

-me provocó-dijo Naruto

-no ves que es lo que quería?-dijo Deidara

-has venido arrestarme-dijo Naruto con indiferencia

-has tenido suerte-dijo Deidara-mama, pagó la fianza y la señora Mikoto hizo como que la pagó ella

-y eso lo tengo que agradecer-dijo Naruto

-pero que te pasa Naruto-dijo enfadado Deidara-no te das cuenta que lo que quiere Orochimaru es quitarte del medio para que no le estorbes con tus articulos, por eso la abuela Tsunade te dio vacaciones indefinidas

-ella dijo por dos semanas-dijo Naruto

-por que no quería escuchar tus quejas-dijo Deidara serio-y asta que no estés mas calmado no volverás a trabajar

-maldita vieja alcohólica-dijo enfadado Naruto

-mas respeto que es tu abuela-dijo Deidara, el rubio no dijo nada ante eso-espero que no vuelves hacer otra estupidez como esa

-asta que no me devuelva a mi hija no pararé-dijo Naruto serio-y si tengo que morir para que esté donde debe moriré

-Naruto-susurró Deidara y miró a Sasuke que esté agachó la cabeza negando-lo que tienes que hacer es ir a un psicólogo-gritó el rubio de pelo largo

-por que insistís con eso-gritó Naruto-por que él-dijo Naruto señalándolo con el dedo al azabache-dijo una mentira, por que todos le creéis?

-por que es la verdad-gritó Deidara-por que te encierras que es mentira

-no, no y no-gritó Naruto poniéndose las manos en la cabeza con fuerza-por que insistís que mi hija es ..está … no, no lo acepto, sois unos mentirosos y él es el que a infundado esa mentira, me niego creerlo por que a todos vosotros os interesa

-Naruto tu actitud me preocupa-dijo Deidara-solo queremos que vuelvas a ser la persona que eras antes

-cuando mi hija esté conmigo lo seré-dijo Naruto para luego irse a su habitación, Deidara miró a Sasuke y este al rubio de pelo largo

-por que se encierra que su hija va a volver-susurró mas para si Deidara que a la otra persona

-si yo no se lo fuera dicho de la forma que se lo dije, esto no fuera pasado-dijo Sasuke

-no te culpes mas de las cosas Sasuke-dijo Deidara con una pequeña sonrisa-será mejor que me valla

ººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos semanas, Sasuke caminaba por las calles solos, su vida había cambiado, ya no salía tanto para encontrar a alguien y luego irse a la cama, Naruto hacía unos días había encontrado otro apartamento para irse a vivir, esto Sasuke lo llevaba mal, y se notaba en su aspecto, ya que estaba mas pálido y a veces su ánimo era tan pésimo que le daban mareos y asta nauseas y vómitos, empezó a sospechar en lo que podía tener y sin pensarlo compró el día anterior una prueba de embarazo y se hizo la prueba, el resultado le hizo feliz y a la vez no, ya que estaba en una mala situación emocionalmente, ese día por la noche, habían quedado todos en reunirse, y asta Naruto iría ya que su primo Sai le llamó diciéndole que harían la reunión ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían, Sasuke aceptó para a ir mas que nada para despejarse y no pensar en los problemas

Sasuke caminaba pensativo, era medio día la hora de comer, no había mucha gente por las calles ya que era una hora que todos estaban en sus casas comiendo o en algún restaurante comiendo, el azabache tenía hambre y se compró algo y caminando se lo estaba comiendo, cuando acabó de comer sintió que alguien le estaba siguiendo, lo sentía desde hace un rato, por eso decidió ir a casa, pero no llegó ya que una persona con una coleta baja y con gafas se le puso delante

-hola, Sasuke-dijo la persona, Sasuke le miró de arriba abajo

-nos conocemos?-dijo Sasuke ya que no lo conocía

-tú no me conoces, pero nosotros a ti si-dijo la persona-desde que eras un niño

-quien eres y que quieres?-la persona sonrió con malicia

-soy Kabuto-Sasuke alzó una ceja, no sabía quien era pero ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún lugar pero no sabía donde-alguien cercano a Orochimaru-Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre

-vosotros me habéis destrozado mi vida-gritó Sasuke enfadado

-y mas te la vamos a destrozar-dijo Kabuto con malicia, esto no le gustó nada al azabache-tú te vienes ahora conmigo, para que Orochimaru tenga lo que siempre quiso-Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás y sin mas empezó a correr pero no llegó muy lejos ya que chocó con un cuerpo, Sasuke miró a la persona y abrió los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, la persona con la que había chocado Sasuke sonrió con malicia y se lamió los labios

-por fin serás mío, Sasuke Uchiha y te haré lo mismo que le hice a tu hija Sayuri-Sasuke miró hacía atrás y estaba parado Kabuto sonriendo no tenía escapatoria

-que quieres de mi, Orochimaru-dijo Sasuke

-todo-dijo Orochimaru-por que tú tuviste de haber sido mío y no de ese Namikaze-a Sasuke le tembló el cuerpo y quiso huir y sin pensarlo empezó a correr en dirección a Kabuto pero este le agarró del brazo y Sasuke empezó a moverse

-estoy seguro que lo pasarás muy bien con Orochimaru, Doncel-dijo Kabuto y Sasuke sintió un golpe en la nuca y lo vio todo negro, las otras dos personas sonrieron

-ahora me toca a mi divertirme con ese cuerpo-dijo Orochimaru

Continuará …..

Que os pareció el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La noche llegó y estaba bien entrada, estaba Naruto en una discoteca con todos sus amigos de la infancia como había dicho Sai, el rubio estaba sentado en unos de los sillones y en la mesa tenía su bebida, estaba nervioso y solo en el lugar ya que todos los amigos estaban en la pista de baile o en otro lugar hablando, Naruto miró el lugar con preocupación y como ausente, como si estuviera buscando algo, se sentía extraño y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y con rapidez como si algo fuera pasado o esta pasando, sacó su teléfono móvil y se fue a contactos, lentamente miró a las personas que tenía en la agenda asta que llegó a una concretamente que ponía "_mi Teme" _puso el dedo para llamar pero algo en su interior se lo impedía y su mano que tenía el teléfono como la otra empezó a temblar inconscientemente, algo en su interior sabía que le estaba pasando algo pero no sabía el que, estaba tan concentrado en el móvil sobre todo en el nombre de la persona que quería llamar que no notó como alguien se sentó a su lado y le tocó el hombro y es ahí donde se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona y la miró

-te ocurre algo, Naruto?-dijo la chica-estás pálido y tus ojos están tristes, parece que vallas a llorar-el rubio la miró a los ojos verdes-Naruto estás bien?-dijo con preocupación viendo como a su amigo le empezó a caer unas lágrimas y la chica lo abrazó con fuerza-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, se que estás mal y ahora que te has ido a vivir solo te estás dando cuenta que se acabó todo

-no es eso, Sakura-susurró Naruto-siento que le a pasado algo-la chica se separó del rubio y lo miró a los ojos

-de quien hablas-dijo Sakura sin comprender

-sabías que Sasuke no iba a venir?

-Sai dijo que venía y que él se lo confirmó

-es raro-susurró Naruto

-pues si-dijo Sakura-Sasuke no suele ser impuntual para nada-la chica miró al rubio-una vez lo fue y está arrepentido, pero no tenía mas remedio

-mas remedio? A que te refieres Sakura?-dijo Naruto

-eso es algo que te tiene que decir Sasuke, yo no tengo por que decirte y que sepas que yo me enteré al mes el por que llegó tarde mas o menos-dijo Sakura y Naruto suspiró

-siempre tiene secretos-susurró Naruto-seguro que estará con algún tipo

-no lo creo-dijo Sakura seria-si Sasuke quedó con nosotros es por que iba a venir, pero lo que no entiendo es que no esté aquí-Naruto miró al frente y vio como Sai y Gaara estaban hablando y como el pelirrojo negaba con la cabeza, el rubio suspiró negando con la cabeza

-tengo que irme-dijo Naruto levantándose

-déjame el móvil-dijo Sakura quitándole el teléfono de las manos al rubio y lo miró, la chica sonrió al ver a quien quería llamar su amigo y ella sin pensarlo tocó el botón de llamada y empezó a sonar tonos, Naruto solo la miraba sabía perfectamente a quien estaba llamando-no coge el teléfono es extraño-dijo Sakura algo preocupada

-por que lo dices-dijo Naruto sin entender-puede que esté ocupado-dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra ocupado, Sakura lo miró con reproche

-aunque esté ocupado como tu dices-dijo Sakura haciendo también comillas en la palabra ocupado-si la persona que lo llama eres tú coge el teléfono

-no digas tonterías-dijo Naruto de mala gana

-Naruto-dijo Sakura seria-las veces que le has llamado este tiempo a que te ha respondido el teléfono-Naruto hizo morros como dando la razón a la chica y ella sonrió-y siempre y no me equivoco en el primer tono de llamada, cosa que tú ni le coges el teléfono y si lo haces es asta el último momento

-de acuerdo si-dijo Naruto resignado

-por eso le llamo desde tu teléfono-dijo Sakura llamando otra vez-que extraño

-que pasa-dijo con preocupación Naruto

-sale el buzón de voz-dijo extrañada la chica

-Sasuke no suele apagar el teléfono

-esto me preocupa-dijo Sakura-no es normal que Sasuke no haya venido sin decir nada y ahora no coge el teléfono y lo tiene apagado

-no te preocupes, Sasuke sabe cuidarse solo-dijo Naruto

-se que sabe defenderse, pero recuerda que es Doncel-dijo con seriedad Sakura

-me voy-dijo Naruto cogiendo su móvil de las manos de la chica-despídeme de todos

-lo haré-dijo Sakura y Naruto se fue

ºººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su antigua departamento el que compartía antes con Sasuke, no sabía por que no le había dado las llaves al azabache y en este momento se alegró por no hacerlo, entró al apartamento, todo estaba oscuro, y eso no le gustó sobre todo el silencio que había, caminó hacia el cuarto de Sasuke y con lentitud abrió la puerta, seguía sin escuchar nada y eso le enfadó, entró al cuarto y encendió la luz, en ese lugar no había nadie y eso le decepcionó, esperaba verlo, recostado en la cama solo o acompañado, como solía hacer cuando él llegaba tarde al apartamento solo para asegurarse que estaba bien, se sentó en la cama y suspiró, todavía tenía ese sentimiento de malestar, era peor de cuando le dijo Sasuke que su hija Sayuri había desaparecido, se pasó las manos por sus cabellos rubios con desesperación y nerviosismo, sabía y no quería admitir que a Sasuke le había pasado algo, miró la mesita que solo tenía un reloj despertador y con la mano temblorosa la puso en la mesita, no supo por que pero abrió el primer cajón, no había nada a parte de una fotografía que estaba boca abajo, la cogió y la miró, Naruto abrió los ojos, no se esperaba que Sasuke conservara esa foto que estaban los dos de adolescentes, Sasuke le agarraba de la cintura a Naruto y su cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho con una sonrisa, en cambio él le agarraba por los hombros con fuerza para tenerlo mas cerca y con una sonrisa, a los dos le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, Naruto dejó la foto en su lugar y se quitó una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla por haber recordado esos tiempos de adolescentes, Naruto suspiró y se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación y miró a la puerta del fondo y se mordió el labio inferior, ya que él no solía entrar a esa habitación y menos cuando estaba cerrada, fue a paso lento hacia esa habitación y después de un gran suspiro abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas aparecieron se acercó al armario que hacía mucho que no lo habría y no encontró nada, el armario estaba vacío, no había ropa, no había nada de Sayuri, Naruto se puso sus manos en la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus lágrimas salían sin parar

-no lo acepto-dijo Naruto con desesperación-por que, por que está pasando esto, por que lo has aceptado Sasuke-sin fuerzas se arrodillo en el suelo, abrió los ojos y vio algo en uno de los cajones del armario, sin pensarlo lo abrió mas el cajón y cogió los papeles y los leyó, la respiración de Naruto cada vez era mas rápida conforme leía los papeles-no, no, no-gritó Naruto desesperado y con fuerza dejó los papeles pero por la parte de atrás, Naruto vio un sobre y sacó el papel que había dentro, se sorprendió que ese papel era del médico y era de Sasuke, y sin pensarlo leyó, a medida que leía abrió los ojos sorprendido-estos resultados se los dieron el día que desapareció Sayuri, no entiendo por que no me dijo nada-Naruto se quedó unos segundos sin saber que pensar o que hacer-pero entonces que pasó-dejó el papel separado de los otros papeles y miró otro papel que también estaba donde estaba el sobre, pero separado-esto es cuando pasó un mes y medio de la desaparición de Sayuri y es del hospital que trabaja Shizune y Sakura-leyó detenidamente lo que ponía asta que se puso una de sus manos en la boca por la sorpresa-lo firma Sakura-se quitó la mano de la boca, puso con lentitud y con lágrimas todos los papeles en el lugar en los que los había visto, se levantó y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies y sin ganas de nada, llegó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá-todos tienen razón, necesito un Psicólogo, pero no quiero aceptarlo, me niego aceptarlo-miró al techo con los ojos cerrados-Sasuke, donde estás, solo espero que estés bien-cerró los puños con fuerza-Orochimaru-dijo con odio y abrió los ojos rápido-y si ese tipo le ha hecho algo a Sasuke-cerró los ojos nuevamente-imposible, ellos no se conocen, Naruto no pienses tonterías Orochimaru no tiene a Sasuke, ese tipo no puede quitarme otra parte de mi

ºººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y Naruto despertó, le dolía todos los huesos por haberse quedado dormido en el sofá, se levantó y se duchó cuando salió de la ducha se vistió rápido recordando el motivo por que estaba en ese lugar, cuando se vistió fue rápido al cuarto de Sasuke rogando por que esté en ese lugar y que todo lo que pensó y el mal presentimiento no fuera real, entró a la habitación y estaba vacía, esto lo decepcionó y sin mas salió del apartamento

ººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó lo mas rápido posible a la comisaría, cuando entró se acercó a un agente

-necesito poner una denuncia-dijo Naruto y el agente le miró-la desaparición de Sasuke Uchiha

-cuanto tiempo hace que ha desaparecido?-dijo el agente con aburrimiento, Naruto sabía perfectamente que tenía que pasar veinticuatro horas para denunciar una desaparición

-desde ayer a la mañana que no se nada de él-dijo Naruto serio

-antes de hacer la denuncia sabe si de verdad a desaparecido o se ha ido por propia voluntad?

-mira, se como va todo esto-dijo Naruto-y no se ha ido, le han secuestrado

-le han secuestrado-dijo el agente-como sabe que lo han secuestrado?

-por que lo se y punto-dijo Naruto desesperado e irritado por ese agente

-mire, señor-dijo el agente y Naruto suspiró

-Naruto Namikaze

-le han llamado los secuestradores …

-se está burlando de mi-gritó Naruto

-no-dijo el agente

-pues no utilice ese tono de burla conmigo

-mire señor Namikaze-dijo el agente poniéndose serio-por que sea familiar del comisario Namikaze no tiene el derecho a venir aquí …

-mire señor agente-dijo Naruto enfadado cortando al agente-como puedo ver usted …

-Naruto-dijo una voz detrás del rubio y este se giró-ocurre algo?

-Fugaku-dijo Naruto-antes de decirte a lo que he venido deberían de despedir a este tipo-dijo el rubio señalando al agente que le estaba atendiendo

-Naruto, vallamos a mi oficina-dijo Fugaku

-no necesito ir a ninguna oficina-dijo Naruto serio y arto de todo lo que estaba presenciando

-que pasa-dijo Itachi que acababa de llegar

-es que este tipo no entiende que quiero denunciar una desaparición y lo único que hace es burlarse-dijo Naruto y los dos Uchiha miraron al agente

-eso … eso no es cierto-dijo el agente

-pues entonces por que no hacemos la denuncia-dijo Naruto-y no vuelva con lo mismo, lleva desaparecido veinticuatro horas

-Naruto quien a desaparecido-dijo Itachi tranquilamente pensando que quería poner otra denuncia por la desaparición de su sobrina Sayuri

-a desaparecido Sasuke-gritó Naruto, Itachi como Fugaku se sorprendieron

-como que ha desaparecido-dijo Fugaku algo nervioso

-no ha venido a dormir-dijo Naruto

-Naruto eso no es motivo para poner una denuncia-dijo Itachi un poco mas calmado ya que se puso nervioso por lo dicho por el rubio

-Sasuke siempre viene a dormir y a noche no lo hizo

-pero eso no es excusa para una denuncia-dijo Itachi

-que no es motivo-gritó Naruto-como puedes decir que eres su hermano y tú-señalando a Fugaku-su padre, él a desaparecido, lo ha secuestrado ….

-que está pasando aquí-se escuchó una voz

-Minato, Deidara-dijo Itachi-se trata de Naruto

-Naruto que ocurre ahora-dijo Deidara

-les estoy diciendo a ellos dos que Sasuke a sido secuestrado y que quiero poner una denuncia-dijo Naruto con enfado-pero no me hacen caso-ahora entiendo, por que hay secuestros y asesinatos, si los policías que hay no hacen nada

-Naruto tranquilízate-dijo Minato por que todos en la comisaría los estaba mirando

-no me tranquilizo, tenéis que ir a buscar a Sasuke-seguía gritando Naruto

-Naruto, por la actitud que tienes hacia Sasuke me alegra por que nos demuestras que sigues preocupándote por él-dijo Itachi-pero estás exagerando, por que no haya ido a dormir a la casa no significa que lo hayan secuestrado-Naruto miró a Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia que tenía y cerró los puños con fuerza

-luego no lloréis si Orochimaru le hizo algo-dijo Naruto intentando parecer mas tranquilo, los Uchiha como Minato y Deidara abrieron los ojos

-Orochimaru-dijo Fugaku

-por que crees que ha sido él-dijo Deidara

-cuando me lo encontré me hablaba como si conociera a Sasuke pero se que no se han visto nunca frente a frente Sasuke me lo dijo-dijo Naruto serio-Orochimaru hablaba como si quisiera algo con él, como si lo fuera querido desde hace años atrás-ninguno dijo nada-como veo que no vais hacer nada, lo haré yo, se mas o menos donde encontrar a esa serpiente repugnante-y sin mas Naruto se fue de la comisaría dejando a su padre, hermano y los Uchiha sin saber que decir y en sus propios pensamientos

Naruto llegó al lugar en donde hacía casi tres semanas se había encontrado con Orochimaru, pero en ese lugar no estaba, eso le decepcionó al rubio, pero igualmente se quedó en el lugar por si ese tipo se aparecía, pasó una hora y Orochimaru no se apareció, pero eso no iba hacer que se fuera, sabía que esa serpiente tenía a Sasuke era una corazonada y cuando las tenía no se solía equivocar, entonces vio a alguien, no era Orochimaru pero eso le hizo sonreír, era uno de sus empleados de la discoteca que era propiedad de Orochimaru, se acercó al chico de pelo blanco

-cuanto tiempo, Kimamaru-dijo Naruto y el chico miró al rubio

-no tengo información para ti

-no quiero información, bueno si-dijo Naruto-quiero saber donde vive Orochimaru

-y que gano a cambio Naruto-sonrió Kimamaru

-una vida digna-dijo Naruto-pero a parte de eso puede hacer que vuelvas a ver a quien tú sabes

-hablas de Juugo-dijo Kimamaru

-si-dijo Naruto-le conozco

-de acuerdo-dijo Kimamaru-te lo diré por que siempre has cumplido lo que me has dicho y por eso sigo trabajando para ti-dijo entre comillas trabajando Kimamaru, el rubio sonrió

-sabes si Orochimaru a tenido una nueva adquisición o algo?

-escuchado cosas-dijo Kimamaru

-como que

-al que siempre seguía desde niño ya lo tiene-Naruto entre cerró los ojos enfadado-es alguien que tú conoces muy bien-sonrió Kimamaru-siempre lo a querido desde que era un niño para divertirse con él, no se si me entiendes-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza

-desde niño-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Kimamaru-siempre le seguía al Doncel, pero siempre iba con alguien, pero sobre todo iba con su hermano mayor y contigo … recuerdas que una vez te dije que no trajeras a la discoteca a tu novio

-si-dijo Naruto

-era por que al niño que seguía Orochimaru y que siempre a tenido muchas fantasías y no nada buenas es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Kimamaru como si nada-se enfadó muchísimo al saber que él no pudo quitar su inocencia a Sasuke si no Naruto Namikaze, y por eso se vengo de ti

-vengarse de mi?

-si-dijo Kimamaru serio pero a la vez no muy seguro de continuar

-a que te refieres-dijo Naruto

-por eso se llevó a tu hija Sayuri-dijo Kimamaru-sinceramente es un desgraciado Orochimaru, coger niños para violarlos y después matarlos, menos mal que no se llevó a Sasuke cuando era niño o si no el chico no estaría entre nosotros, pero ahora lo tiene, se desquitará con él por todos estos años frustrados por no haberlo tenido y después lo matará, como ha hecho con todas sus victimas

-deberías de testificar, Kimamaru, para meter a ese bastardo entre cejas-dijo Naruto serio

-y que ganaría a cambio, Naruto

-libertad y estar bien contigo mismo y para que no lo vuelva hacer-dijo serio Naruto, Kimamaru solo le miró durante varios segundos serio asta que sonrió-y te prometo que te llevaré ante tu hermano Juugo que este es amigo de Sasuke-Naruto sonrió

-tengo ganas de verlo-dijo Kimamaru

-debe de ser duro abandonar a tu hermano después de la muerte de vuestros padres

-muy duro-dijo Kimamaru-por eso le dejé en el orfanato, por que sabía que tendría una mejor vida, pero nunca supe donde estaba

-él siempre se acordó de ti-dijo Naruto, y los dos se sonrieron

-de acuerdo-dijo Kimamaru-te diré donde puede estar

-gracias-dijo Naruto

-somos amigos, no-dijo Kimamaru extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio y este la agarró

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que opináis


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Abrió los ojos lentamente Sasuke y se tocó la cabeza como si fuera recibido en ese lugar un golpe, estaba desorientado y no sabía donde estaba ni lo que había pasado, se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared

-por fin despertaste, Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache miró a la persona que habó sin entender ya que nunca había escuchado esa voz-no recuerdas lo que pasó?-Sasuke seguía mirando a la persona asta que abrió los ojos recordando

-que es lo que queréis de mi, Kabuto-dijo Sasuke recordando el nombre de la persona

-yo nada-dijo como si nada Kabuto-pero Orochimaru quiere algo de ti, tardaste en despertar, casi dos días-Sasuke seguía mirando al de gafas-será mejor que comas algo para que tengas energías para lo que viene

-no pienso comer nada de lo que me deis-dijo Sasuke serio, Kabuto sonrió y dejó un plato de carne en la pequeña mesa de al lado de la cama

-mejor-dijo Kabuto-a si morirás antes, como suele hacer Orochimaru a sus presas

-por que a mi-gritó Sasuke

-no lo se-dijo con indiferencia Kabuto-pero desde niño le interesaste, por que crees que cogió a tu hija?-Sasuke ante eso su cabello tapó sus ojos-por tener algo tuyo, pero también por hacer daño al Namikaze por tener lo que siempre quiso, en otras palabras a ti

-es un maldito-susurró Sasuke para luego mirar a Kabuto-era una niña de cuatro años

-a Orochimaru siempre le han gustado los niños, pero tú eres una excepción, ya que de niño no tienes nada-dijo Kabuto serio haciendo una media sonrisa-se divertirá mucho contigo y espero que te hayas despedido de tu familia y de Naruto Namikaze-el de gafas se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, pero el azabache le agarró del brazo

-por favor-susurró Sasuke tapando sus ojos con su cabello negro-deja que me valla-Kabuto se soltó del agarre y comenzó a reír y miró al azabache

-tenía entendido que eras una persona orgullosa y que solo lograba domarte el Namikaze-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior sin mirar al de gafas y poniendo sus manos en su vientre-tu hija no cayó tan bajo como estás cayendo tú

-deja de nombrarla-gritó Sasuke

-en un momento Orochimaru vendrá-dijo Kabuto y sin mas se fue, Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos segundos para luego tumbarse en la cama encogiéndose

-por que en este momento-susurró Sasuke con tristeza e intentando no llorar

ººººººººººº

Naruto llegó al pueblo del Sonido, que es el lugar donde le había indicado Kimamaru, era sombrío, se notaba que ese pequeño pueblo que estaba al lado de Konoha vivían los delincuentes mas peligrosos, miró el edificio que no era muy alto solo constaba de tres plantas, estaba en malas condiciones y se imaginó Naruto que por dentro estaría del mismo modo, admitía que ese lugar le daba respeto, pero si Kimamaru le dijo que en ese lugar es donde vivía Orochimaru que seguramente tendría en ese lugar a Sasuke, el rubio cerró los puños con fuerza por la ira que sentía hacia esa persona

-me quitaste a mi hija, pero no voy a permitir que me quites a Sasuke-dijo con determinación Naruto entrando en el edificio sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, él sabía que tenía que estar alerta, no tenía ningún tipo de arma y lo mas seguro que Orochimaru si las tenía

ººººººººº

-Kabuto me ha dicho que has despertado, Sasuke-el nombrado miró a la persona que era Orochimaru y que se le estaba acercando con una sonrisa y relamiéndose los labios, Sasuke que estaba en la cama se puso tieso y intentó alejarse, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria-si colaboras, los dos lo pasaremos bien

-aléjate de mi-gritó Sasuke desesperado

-he soñado con este momento desde el día que te vi por primera vez-dijo Orochimaru con lujuria

-no voy a dejar que me toques-dijo Sasuke con valentía aunque por dentro tenía terror

-que vas a hacer, gritar-dijo Orochimaru con burla-nadie te escuchara, estás en mis dominios, aquí pongo yo las reglas-el azabache de pelo largo se subió a la cama y Sasuke iba a levantarse pero Orochimaru lo agarró con fuerza de las piernas y lo tumbó en la cama y Orochimaru se puso encima, Sasuke se removía y como tenía sus manos libres intentaba golpear a Orochimaru pero este con rapidez agarró las muñecas de Sasuke con fuerza, pero aún le quedaba las piernas con movimiento e intentó golpear a Orochimaru pero este se sentó con brusquedad en cima de Sasuke y este solo giró la cara para no ver el rostro de esa persona y de sus ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas, Orochimaru se acercó a la oreja de Sasuke y la empezó a morder con sensualidad, Sasuke solo sentía en ese momento asco y le entraron ganas de vomitar

-suéltame asquerosa serpiente-gritó Sasuke pero Orochimaru lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara, el azabache de pelo largo cogió una cuerda que había debajo de la cama y ató las manos de Sasuke, este intentó desatarse pero el nudo de las manos estaba bastante fuerte y cada vez que intentaba soltarse el nudo se hacía mas fuerte, Orochimaru por otra parte estaba disfrutando del momento, lamiendo la cara de Sasuke como su cuello, desabrochó la camisa de Sasuke para luego comenzar a lamer y morder el torso del Uchiha este no aguantó mas y las lágrimas salían sin control, solo quería morir en ese momento para que esa persona no le siguiera tocando

-eres delicioso, como me lo esperaba-dijo Orochimaru mordiendo el pezón de Sasuke que este gritó de dolor, Orochimaru bajó sus manos y desabrochó su pantalón-cuando se lo hacía a tu hija me imaginaba que eras tú mi pequeño Sasuke-el Uchiha se removió mas y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior asta que le empezó a salir sangre

-Itachi, papa, venir a buscarme-susurró Sasuke

-ellos no vendrán-dijo Orochimaru succionando en el ombligo de Sasuke-y menos Naruto ya que él ya no te ama, te desprecia por lo que te has convertido, en la perra de todas las personas que se te ponen por delante, no crees que yo también tengo ese derecho, mi pequeño Sasuke?-Sasuke en ese momento dejó de moverse pensando que ese tipo tenía razón, y que seguramente Naruto lo veía como un cualquiera que se acuesta con la primera persona que se le pone delante, y eso se lo había ganado él a pulso, si no le fuera engañado seguramente Naruto se preocuparía por él-a si me gusta Sasuke, que entiendas y te dejes hacer y disfrutes, ya que yo te voy a dar los mejores placeres que hayas experimentado y que ni siquiera Naruto te ha dado

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-_sabes lo que me gusta mas de ti, Sasuke-_escuchó la voz de Naruto en su mente Sasuke después de haber tenido su primera vez cuando eran unos adolescentes-_que tú eres diferente a todos esos Donceles y mujeres, tú no te dejas enredar por ningún varón, solo te entregas a la persona a la que amas, por eso te amo, a parte de conocerte de toda la vida, los dos estamos hechos el uno para el otro, solo tengo ojos para ti desde que era un niño-_Sasuke lloró con fuerza sabiendo que había decepcionado a Naruto-_aunque no estuviéramos juntos estoy seguro que no me metería en la cama con nadie mas, solo contigo_

_-_él ya no me ama-susurró Sasuke-le engañé y le decepcioné, lo vi en tu mirada Naruto-Sasuke dijo eso sin sentir nada de lo que estaba haciéndole Orochimaru solo puso la mente en blanco para que le hiciera lo que quisiera como habían hecho otras personas con su consentimiento, Orochimaru en cambio estaba que no se lo creía el chico que tenía abajo suyo no se movía y eso era vía libre para hacerle lo que quisiera, Orochimaru puso sus manos en las caderas de Sasuke y le bajó los pantalones para tirarlos en algún lugar de la habitación, Orochimaru miró el cuerpo blanco de Sasuke con lujuria pasando sus manos por las piernas blancas, cuando tocó como quiso y besó las piernas de Sasuke puso sus manos en la ropa interior del Uchiha para bajarlos, pero un golpe se lo impidió que le hizo caerse de la cama, Orochimaru miró con ira a la persona que lo atacó por la espalda y no dejarlo seguir en lo que estaba haciendo, se sorprendió al ver en ese lugar a la persona que menos esperaba

_-_como has entrado en este lugar, que ha pasado con Kabuto-dijo Orochimaru exaltado

-tu perrito faldero está inconsciente-dijo sin mas la persona que había interrumpido a Orochimaru-creía que estarías mas vigilado por tu calaña

-maldito, Naruto-susurró Orochimaru, el rubio sonrió de medio lado sin quitar la mirada del azabache de pelo largo-acabaré con tu vida en este momento

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Naruto con seguridad y Orochimaru se lanzó hacia el rubio para empezar a golpearlo, pero Naruto era mas rápido y fuerte a parte que mas joven y eso favorecía al rubio, en cambio Sasuke no se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya no notaba las manos asquerosas de Orochimaru y ese le alegraba en parte mas que nada por si esa serpiente preparaba algo peor por hacerle, miró hacia delante, pero no distinguía lo que pasaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no paraban de salir y su vista por eso estaba borrosa, solo veía a dos personas que estaban peleando y que una de ellas llevaba las de ganar, en ese momento una de las dos personas cayó al suelo y no se movió y es cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a otras personas

-hermanito-escuchó Sasuke

-hijo, todo se acabó-escuchó la voz de su padre

-papa, Itachi-susurró Sasuke con tristeza pero mezclada de alegría por que le habían salvado de esa persona

-Sasuke-dijo otra voz que Sasuke supo que era Minato y otra persona se acercó para desatarlo que era el que le había salvado de Orochimaru-Kabuto y Orochimaru pasaran una larga temporada en la cárcel-Sasuke solo suspiró de alivio por lo que le habían dicho y también por que ya le habían desatado sus lágrimas dejaron de salir e hizo una pequeña sonrisa y con las manos se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos para ver a todos con claridad en ese momento sintió que alguien le acariciaba con cariño su cabello y miró a la persona, las personas que estaban en la habitación se miraron entre si y decidieron marcharse para que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran solos

-me alegra que esté bien

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke, Naruto le sonrió

-perdóname-susurró Naruto y a Sasuke le volvieron a salir las lágrimas y le entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazar a Naruto pero no lo hizo hacía mucho que no se abrazaban y no sabía la reacción que tendría Naruto-Orochimaru no volverá hacerle daño a nadie y menos a ti

-perdóname-susurró Sasuke-te defraudé y sigo haciéndolo

-no tengo que perdonarte nada, Sasuke-dijo Naruto e iba alejarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió

-puedo, abrazarte-dijo Sasuke con lágrimas mirando a los ojos azules, el rubio le miró durante unos segundos para luego sonreír

-claro-dijo Naruto sentándose a la cama y abrazando a Sasuke que este le rodeo por la cintura fuertemente

-no me dejes solo otra vez-susurró Sasuke

-no lo volveré hacer-susurró Naruto y Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

-Naruto, yo quería decirte …

-tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, pero este no es el lugar-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache-cuando los médicos de revisen y estemos en casa, hablaremos, y aclararemos las cosas-se separaron y Sasuke se levantó de la cama para vestirse, cuando acabó se puso delante del rubio que este estaba de pie

-Naruto, yo aún te amo como el primer día-dijo Sasuke para ver la reacción del rubio, en cambio el rubio al escuchar esto lo miró sin ninguna emoción y el azabache agachó la mirada

-deben de estar esperándonos-dijo Naruto serio marchándose hacia la puerta pero vio que Sasuke no le siguió-me alegro que haya llegado a tiempo-el azabache lo miró

-gracias-dijo Sasuke

-cuando estemos en casa, te prometo que hablaremos y te escucharé

-y me creerás?-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró con tristeza

-no tengo mas remedio de creerte-dijo Naruto

-nunca quise hacerte sufrir y tampoco mentiría en algo como lo de Sayuri-dijo Sasuke con tristeza e inconscientemente puso una mano en su plano vientre y Naruto lo notó-creo que estoy embarazado-dijo sin mas Sasuke para salir de esa habitación, Naruto se quedó unos segundos en ese lugar para luego irse

Continuará …..

Que os pareció, espero que os haya gustado … no he puesto lo de la pelea por que soy bastante mala haciendo peleas o por lo menos a si lo creo yo …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Sasuke fue liberado de las garras de Orochimaru, Sasuke estaba en su apartamento sentado en la silla tomando un café acompañado de Sakura y Sai

-como te sientes, Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura

-bien-dijo Sasuke tomando un poco de café y miró a su primo Sai-como te va con Gaara, Sai?

-me preguntas esto por que no quieres hablar sobre ti-dijo Sai con una sonrisa burlón, Sasuke suspiró y Sakura también sonrió-me lo está poniendo difícil, vosotros los Donceles os gusta poneros duros-Sakura rió con ganas ante el comentario-va por los dos sentidos-y sonrió Sai

-eres muy gracioso a parte de pervertido-dijo Sasuke de mala gana

-era broma-dijo Sai-como estaba diciendo me lo está poniendo difícil

-pero Gaara desde siempre te lo ha puesto difícil-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-por eso me gusta Gaara-dijo Sai-él es diferentes a todos

-te deja que te acerques a él?-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Sai-hemos quedado y hablado, pero por ahora somos amigos-dijo Sai-estoy seguro que dentro de poco daremos el siguiente paso

-si no le fueras dado de lado no te fuera dejado-dijo Sakura seria

-pero la distancia que teníamos era mucha-dijo Sai

-y por que le dejaste de llamar?-continuó Sakura, Sasuke solo seguía la conversación mirando a cada uno cuando hablaban

-exponer cuadras en cada lugar de los países te quita mucho tiempo-dijo Sai bebiendo un poco de café

-pero eso no es excusa-dijo Sakura-si volvéis a estar juntos y tienes que irte, vas hacer lo mismo?

-no-dijo sin pensar Sai-lo obligaré a venir conmigo o si no me quedaré aquí y expondré aquí mis cuadros

-la cuestión que peleéis por estar juntos-dijo Sakura

-por Gaara lucharé con uñas y dientes-dijo con una sonrisa Sai

-a si se habla-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y miró a Sasuke y Sai hizo lo mismo, Sasuke les miró sin comprender

-que-dijo Sasuke

-te lo volveré a preguntar, como te encuentras?-dijo Sakura mirando seria a Sasuke

-como te va con Lee?-preguntó Sasuke

-muy bien como siempre-dijo Sakura-y tú-insistió la chica

-no muy bien-susurró Sasuke-me levanto con náuseas, la comida no la puedo ni ver y lo poco que como lo vomito

-sabes que eso es normal al estar embarazado-dijo Sakura y vio la tristeza en los ojos negros de Sasuke-vas a ser un buen padre

-por la experiencia que tengo no lo seré-dijo Sasuke

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Sai con enfado

-con Sayuri no lo fui y por-Sasuke no pudo continuar por que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-no tiene por que pasar nada-dijo Sakura dando ánimos a Sasuke-además el causante de eso está entre rejas, eso te tiene que hacer feliz

-lo estoy-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y dejando de llorar

-Naruto y tú habléis hablado?-preguntó Sakura

-no le he visto en este tiempo-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-estoy acostumbrado a que Naruto no me mire

-pero no te dijo que hablaríais?-preguntó Sai

-si-dijo Sasuke-puede que no se sienta preparado o siga en no creerme

-yo en parte entiendo a Naruto-dijo Sakura-pero también te entiendo a ti-en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del apartamento y era Naruto, la chica al ver al rubio se levantó y se acercó al rubio

-Sakura cuanto tiempo-dijo Naruto

-estás perdido, no es que no nos veamos-dijo Sakura y miró a Sai que este se levantó

-hola Sai-dijo Naruto que se acercó al pintor y le entregó dos papeles-toma esto-y el pintor miró lo que le daba el rubio

-unas entradas-dijo sin entender Sai y mirando detenidamente las entradas

-Gaara quería ir a ver esto, me lo estaba diciendo desde hace un tiempo-dijo Naruto-entonces pensé en ti-sonrió el rubio-esto es aburrido para mi

-es opera, Naruto idiota

-si lo que sea pero eso me duerme y a Gaara le encanta-dijo Naruto-me costó conseguirlas

-tenía entendido que se habían agotado y ha Gaara le encanta-dijo Sai sonriendo

-pues aprovecha-dijo Naruto-y reconquista a Gaara que me pone la cabeza como una bomba con Sai esto con Sai lu otro

-gracias-dijo Sai

-es lo que hace los amigos, no?

-claro-dijo Sai-y yo te daré un consejo, Naruto-se acercó al oído del rubio-vive el momento-se separó y miró a Sasuke-nos vamos primito

-adiós chicos-dijo Sakura y los dos se fueron dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos. El azabache miraba su taza de café

-he venido a darte las llaves del apartamento-dijo Naruto dejando las llaves en uno de los muebles

-te recuerdo que compremos el apartamento entre los dos-dijo Sasuke sin mirar al rubio y comenzó el silencio ya que el rubio no le dijo nada, al cabo de unos segundos escuchó Sasuke como Naruto se iba hacia una de las habitaciones, Sasuke después de un suspiro se tomó el café que le quedaba y en esos momentos Naruto puso unos papeles en cima de la mesa, Sasuke estaba confundido y miró al rubio que estaba serio

-explícame-dijo serio Naruto y se sentó en la silla en frente de Sasuke-te escucharé y te creeré, solo quiero saber tu versión

-no se a lo que te refieres-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le mostró uno de los papeles

-creías que no los iba a ver o que no iba a entrar a la habitación de Sayuri

-como supiste de ellos?

-cuando desapareciste esa noche habíamos quedado todos nuestros amigos-dijo Naruto-al ver que no llegabas le pregunté a Sakura por ti-el azabache se sorprendió-me preocupe por que tú no sueles llegar tarde a ningún lado y menos si habías quedado con todos nosotros … le pregunté a Sakura y ella no sabía nada de ti, entonces te llamó por teléfono desde mi teléfono y no lo cogiste y después lo tenías apagado, entonces decidí venir aquí, rece por que estuvieras solo o acompañado pero no estabas, entonces algo me llamó en ir a la habitación de Sayuri y fui, abrí el armario y no había nada-dijo con enfado-y vi los papeles, ahora me vas a decir lo que pasó y que significa sobre todo esto-le enseñó el sobre y uno de los papeles

-lo de vaciar el armario fue idea de tu madre y de la mía, me preguntaron y me negué pero ellas igualmente lo hicieron y sobre esos papeles no se como llegaron a ese lugar, puede que Itachi pusiera algunos de ellos y los otro Sakura

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto poniendo sus manos en su cabello rubio-estoy intentando hacer un gran esfuerzo por escucharte pero que no quiero aceptar la verdad, no quiero sentir este dolor que siento-Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia abajo para no mirar al rubio que este le miraba con intensidad

-tú siempre ibas a buscar a Sayuri de su clase de piano, pero ese día tú no podías por que saldrías cinco minutos mas tarde que ella, entonces me dijiste a mi que fuera a buscarla, accedí por que creía que saldría bien del hospital ya que me tenían que dar unos resultados, pero las visitas iban retrasadas, iba a irme sin el resultado pero en ese momento me llamaron para que entrara, cuando salí era la hora de la salida de Sayuri, yo estaba tranquilo por que creía que era un lugar seguro y que nadie ajeno a ese lugar podía entrar-dijo Sasuke con tristeza y suspiró-yo estaba feliz y te lo diría esa misma noche el por que estaba feliz, llegué al lugar donde debería de estar Sayuri pero no estaba, hablé con la profesora y ella dijo que no vio a nadie extraño, solo a un hombre con el cabello negro largo, supuse que era Itachi y eso me tranquilizó y le llamé, su respuesta no me gustó ya que me dijo que él no fue a buscar a Sayuri, busque por todo el lugar por si encontraba a Sayuri, pero no había nada, entonces puse la denuncia, tuve que dar todos mis datos como los de ella, la policía me dijo que fuera casa a descansar, yo quería ayudar a buscarla pero me viniste a mi cabeza, y te llamé al teléfono, pero tú no lo cogiste, eso me extrañó por que siempre me lo cogías-Sasuke sonrió con tristeza y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir-fui a casa y no estabas y seguí llamándote pero tu no dabas señales, yo estaba nervuiso, sentía un gran dolor en mi corazón por mi hija y al no poder localizarte el dolor se incrementaba a mas fuerte y me empezó a doler el vientre con fuerzas y me senté en el suelo e intentar respirar, en ese momento un mensaje llegó a mi teléfono-Sasuke sacó su teléfono al rubio y le mostró el mensaje-aún lo conservo como puedes ver-Naruto miró el mensaje

-_no te preocupes princesa, estoy en una investigación, asta mañana por la mañana no llegaré, te amo y dale un beso a Sayuri-_Naruto leyó en voz alta el mensaje y un nudo en la boca del estómago se le formó

-ya no me volviste a llamar a si-susurró Sasuke intentando quitándose las lágrimas-esa noche fue la peor de mi vida, no sabía como decirte lo de Sayuri, sabía que te enfadarías pero creía que ibas a estar para apoyarme, para darme fuerzas, para darme un abrazo cuando lo necesite, pero fue todo lo contrario y no te culpo, cada persono reaccione diferente en momentos como esos, y sinceramente fue mi culpa, si no hubiera pensado en mi y hubiera ido a la hora que salía Sayuri ella estaría con nosotros-cogió el sobre y sacó el papel solo lo miró-esa noche me dieron esto, me confirmaban que estaba embarazado-una lágrima cayó por su mejilla-el tiempo pasaba lento, demasiado lento para mi gusto, lo peor es que había cambiado muchas cosas, tú no me mirabas, las pocas veces que me mirabas era con odio, tampoco me hablabas y cuando lo hacías solo me decías que era mi culpa, Sakura sabía de mi estado y decía que debía decirte, pero yo no tenía fuerzas y la confianza que me tenías se fue, a parte que tenía miedo a que me dijeras alguna cosa como que alguien como yo puede tener hijos ya que ni siquiera sabe cuidar de su propia hija

-yo no te hubiera dicho eso nunca-dijo Naruto

-la verdad es que yo no hacía nada para que el embarazo fuera a buen termino, yo solo me encerraba en la habitación mientras tú te ibas por la mañana temprano y llegabas a altas horas de la noche, yo sufría por la desaparición de mi hija solo lleguemos a saber que fue Orochimaru quien se la llevó lejos de mi, aunque no dijera nada solo quería que estuvieras conmigo pero eso no era a si, no nos veíamos nada, pero lo que me dolió es que a las dos semanas de la desaparición de Sayuri tu te fuiste a la otra habitación, no me dijiste nada, ni siquiera sabía como estaba nuestra relación, pero interiormente sabía que nuestra relación estaba muerta

-no me sentía cómodo, creía que tú no sentías la desaparición de Sayuri-dijo Naruto

-al mes y tres días mas o menos, me llamaron por teléfono, yo no conocía el número y contesté-dijo Sasuke serio pero se le notaba la tristeza-era del pueblo del Sonido-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-si me llamaron a mi es por que en la denuncia puse mi número y al estar en otro lugar mi padre como el tuyo no podían hacer nada, tenía que ir yo-suspiró fuertemente el azabache y su llanto inconscientemente le volvió-cuando llegué al hospital un oficial me llevó a una zona del hospital vacía, ese lugar era frío y asta siniestro, yo temblé inconscientemente, el oficial abrió una puerta y entramos, dentro de esa habitación sentí mas frío y uno de los médicos abrió uno de los compartimientos de ese lugar y el oficial me puso delante, noté que me dejaron solo, pero al ver quien estaba tumbada en esa camilla que dé en shock, no podía creer que mi niña, el bebe que lleve en mi vientre durante nueve meses estuviera tumbada en esa cama improvisada de hierro, lloré sin hacer ningún sonido y con temblor la toqué, sus labios estaban blancos y resecos, su cabello rubio sucio, y sus ojos azules estaban cerrados, en ese lugar estaba mi hija de cuatro años-gritó Sasuke sin dejar de llorar, Naruto también estaba llorando ya que tuvo de ser duro ese momento para Sasuke-y yo estaba solo, y tú me ignorabas, me dejabas solo, te daba igual lo que yo estaba pensando, no sabes lo duro que fue ir a reconocer el cuerpo de Sayuri, de nuestra hija, de mi hija-Sasuke estaba que no podía seguir hablando y se dejó llevar por esa tristeza y lloraba con desesperación tapándose la cara con sus manos, Naruto también estaba llorando y quiso tocar a Sasuke para darle fuerzas, pero no lo hizo, cuando pasó unos segundos Sasuke prosiguió-no se como llegué a casa, se que me dijeron de acompañarme pero me negué, llegué a casa y estaba solo, como siempre, tú no estabas, te llamé pero no cogías el teléfono, te llamé tantas veces y ninguna respuesta, recuerdo que me vino un dolor en el vientre, era insoportable y empecé a sangrar, deje de lado ese dolor y volví a llamarte y tú respondiste, recuerdo como si fuera ahora mismo lo que me dijiste-Sasuke sonrió con tristeza-me dijiste _"no molestes Uchiha y deja de molestarme con tus tonterías" _hay me di cuenta que ya no me amabas-Naruto lo miraba arrepentido-el dolor que sentía cada vez era peor asta que vi que iba a desmayarme y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía llamé a Sakura, ella salía de su turno y vino corriendo junto con Lee y los dos me llevaron al hospital es una suerte que Shizune estuviera de vacaciones para que ella no dijera nada, sobre todo a ti

-Sasuke, de verdad, yo lo siento-susurró con tristeza Naruto-si yo fuera sabido-Sasuke suspiró

-eso es pasado-dijo Sasuke-cuando salí del hospital, que por cierto tú ni viniste a verme-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior por lo mal que se sentía en ese momento-tenía que hacer lo mas importante, algo que nadie se atrevió, decirte que Sayuri fue asesinada, sinceramente tenía terror y por eso tanto tus padres como los míos y nuestros hermanos estuvieron a mi lado cuando te dijera-Sasuke intentó quitarse las lágrimas con su mano pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control-te dije lo de Sayuri y lo único que dijiste que era mentira, que era una invención mía para hacerte daño y a si quitarme mi culpabilidad de la desaparición de Sayuri, nuestra familia seguía insistiendo que creyeras lo de Sayuri y yo solo miraba como tú te hacías tu propia mentira, el entierro de Sayuri se hizo tu no fuiste-sonrió con ironía el azabache-como ibas a ir si pensabas que lo que te decíamos todos era mentira, yo por lo menos me despedí de mi hija cosa que tú no lo hiciste-Naruto sacó una foto carné de su cartera que era la de Sayuri y la miró

-me cuesta creerlo-susurró Naruto con lágrimas

-te estás aferrando a ella, debes de dejarla ir-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con enfado-no te digo que la olvides, solo recuérdala-el azabache sonrió-me costó mucho aceptar que no la volvería a verla, pero comprendí que podía recordarla, cuando sonreía, cuando gritaba cuando discutíamos para que paráramos y lo que mas recuerdo de ella es sus berrinches, ella siempre va estar en mi corazón

-no lo superaré nunca-susurró Naruto-si me comportaba a si contigo era por que creía que no te dolía su desaparición, sobre todo tu forma de comportarte, empezaste a salir a estar con otras personas y eso me dolía

-quería llamar por a si decirlo tu atención-dijo Sasuke-pero no lo conseguí, te daba igual con quien estaba y me convertí en una persona que tu no soportas-suspiró el azabache-si te fui infiel si es que te fui infiel por que no sabía si estábamos juntos aunque siguiera los planes de boda por lo menos para nuestros padres, es por que necesitaba olvidarme de todo, un día salí y me encontré con Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, hacia bastante que no nos veíamos y decidimos salir, las primeras veces me sentía raro asta que una noche conocí a una chica rubia y bebí mas de la cuenta y me acosté con ella, y después en otra noche con un chico, tú no te acercabas a mi para nada y nada de lo que hiciera o dijera tú no me mirabas, yo ya no existía para ti, estaba llegando el día de la boda y se me ocurrió decirte solo para ver si sentías algo de celos y no vi nada, solo decepción por mi forma de actuar y me dijiste que la boda no se haría y que le dijera tanto a mi familia como a la tuya lo que yo quisiera de excusa, y solo les dije que necesitábamos tiempo y ellos comprendieron, nunca les dije que habíamos terminado, después de eso salía por la noches, conocía a alguien y me lo traía solo para ver si existía aunque fuera un pequeño detalle de celos, pero no había nada … no se que pensarás pero yo siempre he tomado precauciones, menos cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos-Naruto miró hacia el lado ya que se sentía avergonzado por lo que le hizo a Sasuke

-entiendo como te sentiste y soy culpable por no estar apoyándote por eso te pido disculpas-dijo Naruto-me cegué en encontrar a Sayuri y cuando me dijiste que ella estaba muerta-le costó pronunciar esa palabra al rubio-no quería creerlo y no quiero, pensaba que todos querías hacerme daño, pero me tenías de haber dicho que estabas embarazado

-lo se, pero no había momento que tú estuvieras en casa-dijo Sasuke

-puede ser tonto, pero yo nunca rompí contigo-dijo Naruto-se que me fui a otra habitación a dormir, solo lo hice por que quería estar solo y también por que podía trabajar por el asunto de Sayuri mas cómodo ya que pensaba que a ti no te importaba y quería hacerte ver que la íbamos a encontrar y ser la familia que éramos … cuando me dijiste que estuviste con dos personas, me decepcioné, nunca pensé que tú podías estar con una persona a la que no sintieras nada esa fue una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti-Sasuke agachó la cabeza ya no lloraba-entonces empezaste a traer chicos a casa, yo no me lo podía creer, asta que me di cuenta que era real lo que estaba pasando, cuando traías a esas personas quería matarlos-Sasuke miró a Naruto sorprendido-estaba celoso, no tengo ningún problema en decirte en este momento, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba demostrar los celos y lo único que hacía es herirte

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-yo no se que decir

-me gustaría decirte, por que no lo intentamos, pero es algo imposible-Sasuke intentó no llorar pero unas lágrimas salieron-no quiero hacerte daño y quiero seguir el consejo de todos, voy a ir aún psicólogo, tengo que afrontar que mi hija ya no va estar conmigo-Sasuke agachó la mirada e inconscientemente puso sus manos en su vientre, el rubio vio esto y acercó su silla a la de Sasuke para estar al lado de él y con las manos temblorosas las puso encima de las manos de Sasuke que este se sorprendió por ese acto y miró al rubio-pero quiero estar en mis cinco sentido con mi hijo o hija-sonrió con dulzura Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojó-tú me sigues amando, Sasuke?

-si-dijo el azabache

-yo también te amo aunque no lo haya demostrado y te haya dejado solo-dijo Naruto-quiero estar con vosotros dos, pero en este momento …

-intentémoslo, Naruto-cortó Sasuke a Naruto-puedo ayudarte y tú me puedes ayudar a ser un buen padre

-tú eres un buen padre-dijo Naruto

-yo quiero estar contigo-dijo bajando la mirada Sasuke

-intentémoslo-dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla del azabache que este le miró al rubio y le sonrió, al cabo de unos segundos se abrazaron con fuerza para luego unir sus labios con dulzura

ºººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la puerta del hospital mirando hacia la calle con una sonrisa

-esperaste mucho?-preguntó una voz conocida detrás de Sasuke y este sonrió mas ampliamente

-no, Naruto-dijo Sasuke girándose encarando al rubio-pero él se estaba poniendo nervioso-señaló un bulto que estaba en su pecho-el rubio se acercó

-echabas de menos a papa, Taro?-el niño estiró sus bracitos hacia el rubio y este besó la cabeza del niño que era de pelo azabache

-que te dijo Shion?-dijo Sasuke

-que no podía estar mas de acuerdo conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y miró al azabache y le besó fugazmente en los labios-después de un año y medio ya estoy listo

-pues vamos-dijo Sasuke-cuanto antes vallamos mejor

ºººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en frente de una tumba y el rubio tenía en brazos a su hijo Taro, y en una de sus manos una flor, el niño miró con sus ojos azules con curiosidad, el rubio le dio al azabache al niño que este con gusto lo cogió, Naruto se acercó a la tumba con una flor que era un tulipán

-_papi, papi, no crees que es bonita esta flor?-_dijo una niña rubia con una gran sonrisa

-_se llama tulipán-_dijo Naruto sonriendo-_y si, es muy bonita pero no mas que tú, mi ángel-_la niña abrazó a Naruto con fuerza, Naruto recordó ese momento y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y con paso decidido puso una rodilla en el suelo y puso en la tumba el tulipán

-te traigo tu flor favorita, mi ángel, pero tú eres mas bonita-sonrió Naruto-te quiero y nunca te olvidaré-sintió como se le acercó Sasuke y se puso de pie y le miró, Sasuke puso en el suelo al niño y él se puso a su altura

-dile hola a tu hermana Sayuri, Taro-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al niño

-hola, manita-dijo el niño y Sasuke como Naruto sonrieron-manita conmigo

-ella te va a proteger-dijo Sasuke

-exacto-dijo Naruto alzando a Taro y este rió divertido-ella siempre estará con nosotros

-que te parece Naruto si vamos a comer-sugirió Sasuke, Naruto le sonrió

-claro, me muero de hambre y seguro que Taro también tiene hambre

-pues a que esperamos-dijo Sasuke y los salieron del lugar para irse a comer como la familia que era

**FIN**

Se acabó, este fue el último capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
